The End Has Come
by xToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy
Summary: Betrayed by Vixtra the Xiaolin Warriors must prepare for the upcoming war. But will they be able to free Omi from Chase's clutches before it's too late....? [Sequal to The End Is Near]
1. Characters

**Hello people! I'm back! I've added some new characters and changed the pasts of some of them because I've developed the characters more now. Please feel free to read up about them. Some haven't changed because there was nothing to tweak but most have. Enjoy:)**

Good

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Rei Torneo

Age- 16, but looks like he's twelve and acts like he's seven (becomes 17 in the story)

Gender- Male

Appearance- He is wearing a dark blue headband with a yin-yang on it. He has extremely long silvery-grey hair which he can stand on. It is tied up neatly in a pony-tail. His top is light pink, his trousers are dark pink and his trainers are illuminous pink.

Element- Time

Main attack- Time Stop

Shen-Gong-Wu- Ashes of the Running Wolf and Tiger Gauntlets

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- Ashes of the Running Wolf- Rei's Wudai Weapon, It lets whoever him go really far back in time and really far into the future, bringing people with him

Tiger Gauntlets- Let's him go back in time for a few seconds so is able to redeme a single mistake

Personality- Chatty, playfull, funny, annoying if you are with him too long

Relatives- Randy, Rose, Rani, Reno, Ron, Robert, Rupert, Risha, Rashel, Rachel, Rebecca, Riksta , Revon and his dad, Rooney

Fears- Cars, buses, vans, lorrys etc

Loves- To talk about nonsense

Crush- Delilah Scott

Past- His mum got killed in a car accident when he was only little. He was there when it happned. Ever since that he has had a fear of anything that went on roads. He seemed to faint whenever he saw them. He joined the temple when he was ten up to who he is now. His brother, Randy, moved out before he went to the temple. Now, Randy has a wife and she is pregnant with a baby boy.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Edward Ersine (Ed)

Age- 15, acts more mature

Gender- Male

Appearance- He is quite small and has blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail. One of his eyes are yellow and one green. He wears a black top with a blue jacket over the top and black pants. His shoes are black Doc. Martins.

Element- Lightning

Main attack- Lightning strike shock beam

Shen-Gong-Wu- Sword of Penznce and Sroll of the Old Order

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- Sword of Penzance- Ed's Wudai Weapon, if concerntrated correctly, he can control lightning really well

Scroll of the Old Order- Allows him to control the weather for a short amount of time, if over the time limit, he is posesssed by an evil being

Personality- Shy, funny, fun to have a joke with, extremely brave, would do anything for people close to him

Relatives- His younger brother, Charlie

Fears- His brother dying

Loves- Double choc-chip icecream

Crush- Just read the story, it's a bit complicated

Past- His mum got slaughterd by Ninja's when he and Charlie were only little and his father had gone to war a few years back and never came home. Ed was forced to bring up Charlie on his own for years. A person found them all alone and starving in a falling-to-bits old house. They lived in a orphanage for a bit but Ed went to join the temple. He hadn't seen his brother since and wonders how he is keeping

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Xavier Emigdon

Age- 17

Gender- Male

Appearance- He has blond hair that flops to one side. His top is purple and is tucked into his black belt. He wears black combat pants and black shoes. He has square rimmed thick black glasses

Element- Thunder

Main attack- Rumbling thunder

Shen-Gong-Wu- Minds Eye and Stormy Skies

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- Stormy Skies- Xavier's Wudai Weapon, can conjure a storm mighty enough to destroy the world

Minds Eye- Looks like a blue pair of glasses but they can trick people into doing things

Personality- Extremely interligent, funny, trustworthy

Fears- Xsin, Zakmes, fights, blood and if somebody rips up a book

Loves- To look through telescopes at nightimes

Crush- Vixtra Tir-Evien

Past- Xavier was brought up in a small house with four cramped floors. At the top was a giant telescope which he loved looking through in the nightime. His parents died when he was fifteen. He joined the temple at the age of twelve

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Shashine Talisman

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Appearence- She has dazzling blue eyes and long blond hair that goes past her waist. She has very faint soft pink lipstick on and she wears a yellow top with long sleeves that poofs out then goes in at her wrists. She also wears a long pink skirt with a fabric rose near the top with lots of bits of the pink material from the bottom going to the rose. Nobody could see but underneath her skirt she wears very short leggings so if she flips over it wouldn't matter. On her feet she wears navy blue sandals. Around her neck is a beautiful silver locket

Element- Healing

Main Attack- None yet

Shen-Gong-Wu- None yet

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- None yet

Personality- Kind, caring, conciderate, helpful

Relatives- Xsin Talisman

Fears- Her own brother sometimes, but most of all the fact that her brother doesn't love her at all

Loves- Her brother, her friends

Crush- Raimundo Pedrosa

Past- When she was born Xsin ran away from home and was never seen again. After that her father took his own life because he was swallowed by greif. When she grew up she vowed to her mum that she would find her brother and bring him back home. Found her she has, but taming a cat isn't that easy.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Morgan Valentine

Age- 21

Gender- Male

Appearance- He had white hair and pinkish eyes and was in purple temple robes. He was an albino. His lips are always pulled down into a frown and he hardly ever smiles.

Weapons- Fists, feet, swords

Personality- Cold, judged as unfeeling

Fears- None?

Loves- A good fight

Crush- I'm sure there's a spark between him and a certain someone...

Past- Morgan had no parents, no other relatives, nobody. He took care of himself. Nobody cared about him at all. That's how he has battled himself to become the great fighter that he has become. He joined the temple so his skills could improve. He started when he was four years old.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Delilah Scott

Age- 16

Gender- Female

Appearance- She had curly brown hair which ended just above her waist. She had the most beautiful green eyes. She was wearing purple robes with a blue sash tied around her waist. She had black shoes on with a small heel. Her eyelids had blue eyeshadow on them, she had blusher on her cheeks and her lips were sparkly with lipgloss.

Weapons- Fists, feet, a longsword

Personality- Kind, understanding conciderate, cares more about other people than herself

Fears- If someone she loves gets hurt physically or mentally

Loves- Her friends, her family

Crush- Rei Torneo

Past- Delilah grew up with her family and went to the temple at the same time Rei did. She and Rei gradually became friends and soon the friendship bloomed into love.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Jude Miller

Age- 17

Gender- Male

Appearance- He has spiky sandy-blonde hair. His eyes are almost white, he's blind. He wears a black leather top, black leather pants, a black leather trenchcoat and black leather new-rocks. He wears black lipstick, black eyeliner and wears a black choker with a cross on it.

Element- Nature

Main Attack- Nature Spring

Shen-Gong-Wu- Nature Revolver

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- The Nature Revolver is Jude's Wudai weapon. It looks like its made from the bark of a tree and it has ivy twining up it. It's a very powerfull gun and shoots very effective wooden bullts or ivy nets to trap people in.

Personality- Kind, funny, could talk freely to anyone

Fears- Nothing...or so he thinks...

Loves- Being so cocky and sarcastic it's unbelievable

Crush- None

Past- He joined the temple when he was eight years old and goes to the same temple as Edward. They were best friends and he misses him since he's been gone.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Jezikhar

Age- 19

Gender- Female

Appearance- She has wavy brown hair which is tied up in a ponytail. She wears leather clothing and has alot of holders and pockets attached to her clothes to put her weapong. She had a bow and arrow slung over her back. Her skin is slightly tanned and she has blue eyes.

Weapons- Bow and arrow, knives, swords, maces, fists, feet

Personality- Cold, heartless after what happened in her past...

Fears- None?

Loves- Hunting demons

Crush- Raimundo Pedrosa

Past- Five years ago Zakmes killed her father and beat her so badly that she couldn't walk for a year. Her heart was broken when her father died so after she could walk again she took up being a demon hunter. She wants to kill Zakmes after what he did to her and avenge her father's death.

Evil

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Xsin Talisman

Age- 24

Gender- Male

Appearance- He has jet black spicky hair with purple highlights and blood red eyes. His teeth are covered in dry blood. He wears a blue buttoned top with a skull and crossbones on one shoulder. He wears black skinny jeans and on his feet he wears pink converse. He has two black ears with red tips and a long furry black tail with a red tip. He also has long pointed teeth and claws

Weapons- A long sword, claws and his teeth

Personality- Cunning, sly, sisnister, 'a no good snake in the grass', evil

Relatives- Sashine Talisman

Fears- Fears are for the weak...?

Loves- Eating human flesh

Crush- Love is for the weak...or is it?

Past- Xsin was found by Zakmes when he ran away from home at the age seven. Xsin ran away because he was jealous of his baby sister Shashine as she was getting all of the attention. He was raised by Zakmes and he's like a father to him. When Zakmes found Aketai a year later she was like a sister to him. It was like the family he never had.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Zakmes Kuzmenko

Age- 16 (centuries)

Gander- Male

Appearance- He has black spicky hair, which goes just above his shoulders with red highlights. His face is smothered in blood and the everyone is pretty sure that it isn't his own. He wears a black top with half black and half white sleeves. He wears denim skinny jeans and on his feet are purple Doc. Martens. He has a black choker with an upside-down pentagram on it. His face is quite hansome but he had a crazy look in his eyes and his smile was somewhat menacing. He has a pair of large red scaly wings, a long red scaly tail with a point and long red horns which curled at the end, making them look smaller then they really are.

Weapons- Fists and feet

Personality- Untrustworthy, bribing, cunning, evil

Relatives- None, but Tiffany's sort of like a mother to him

Fears- Fears are for the weak...?

Loves- Fighting and killing humans and then eating them

Crush- Love is for the weak...or is it?

Past- Zakmes was tortured as a child but managed to escape and Tiffany (the devil, my friend Lorna's character) found him and looked after him for hundreds of years. He also had a best friend called Andrew from when he was about five years old and he visited him every day. Sadly Andrew had to leave for a war at the end of the 1800's and Zakmes hasn't seen him since. He found Xsin and a year later found baby Aketai. He raises tham like their his own children.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Aketai

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Appearance- Brown hair in lots of little plaits all bunched together in a ponytail. Dark skin and brown eyes. She wears a black leather cat-suit and always carries around two Nun-Chucks

Weapons- Nun-Chucks, fists and feet

Personality- Sly, evil, serious, a good fighter

Fears- The dark

Loves- Fighting

Crush- Dan (Lorna's character)

Past- Aketai was found by Zakmes in a cardboard box dumped on the pavement when she was only two weeks old. It was obvious her parents had just dumped her there, not wanting to parent her. Zakmes looked after her as if he was her father.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Andrew Riley

Age- 16 (centuries)

Gender- Male

Appearance- He has chesnut-brown hair (but everyone calls him ginger) tied up in two tiny ponytails that don't even reach his shoulder. When he has his hair down it's wavy and he has a ringlet on the side of his face. He wears a skintight black zip-up top and the sleeves end at his elbows, denim skinny jeans and on his feet are red Doc. Martens. He has a black choker with an upside-down pentagram on it. He has piercing green eyes. He has a pair of huge black scaly wings, a black pointed tail and black horns which are smaller than Zakmes'.

Weapons- Fists, feet, teeth, claws

Personality- Funny, sly, sinister

Fears- Fears are for the weak...?

Loves- His friends, fighting

Crush Love is for the weak...or is it?

Past- Andrew grew up with a delightful family and always had his best friend Zakmes by his side. Sadly he had to leave for a war at the end of the 1800's, which broke his heart. When he comes in in the story he's only just come back from the war.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Vixtra Tir-Evien (Vixie)

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Appearance- She has stunning green eyes and ginger hair hangs loose and it tangles around her shoulders. She wears a yellow top and a denim coat with a giant red bow on the back. Her pants are black, flarey and frayed at the bottom. On her feet she wears purple high-heels. Black horns, black wings and eventually sharp teeth, black hair and a black tail.

Element- Poison

Main attack- Poison touch

Shen-Gong-Wu- Acid Splash and Poison Ivy

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- Acid Splash- Vixtra's Wudai Weapon, it's a green orb and it lets out splashes of poisinous acid

Poison Ivy- A tree lookin device which shoots out tangles of poison ivy

Personality- Funny sometimes, not very nice to most people, not a very emotional person

Relatives- Raimundo's cousin

Fears- Any kind of bug, they seriously creep her out

Loves- Pulling pranks

Crush- Xsin Talisman

Past- Was taken away from Raimundo when she was very young. Her mum and dad split up and her mum was looking after her. Her mum went a bit loopy and hit to go to an asylum so her dad looked after her instead. He found that he couldn't look after her, not with a new wife and kids of his own. She was put up for adoption. Suki and Jessie just fell in love with her and adopted her. She had been living with them ever since. She joined the temple at the age of six. Driven by hatred, she joined the Heylin side.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Ryuu (Yuki)

Age- 7

Gender- Male

Appearance- Wears tattered and torn Xiaolin robes. Has big wide chocolate-brown eyes

Element- Light

Main Attack- Light Beam

Shen-Gong-Wu- None

Powers of Shen-Gong-Wu- None

Personality- Mean, cunning, sly, evil

Fears- None

Loves- Being mean

Crush- None

Past- Ryuu remembered snippets of his past. He was a demon and took his place on the rightful Heylin side.

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Rose

Age- 17

Gender- Female

Appearance- Long black hair tied up in two bunches but some still left hanging at the back. She wears a pink nekercheif and a long pink top. Around her arms are black silk arm-warmers that start at her wrist and end at her elbow. She has a short red skirt with fishnets on her legs. She has long black boots but over the top of them are silk black leg-warmers that go up past her knees. Just above them are small leg warmers tied just above her knee with black through the middle and a tiny black bow. She has red eyes and red eyeshadow on her eyelids. She also has red lipstick on and two identical necklaces with red and black beads around her neck that are so large that they end just above her stomach

Weapons- Fists, feet and her strange abilities that only she her sister and her brother have

Personality- Evil, sly, cunning

Relatives- Ai and Sakura

Fears- Losing a battle

Loves- Fighting, prooving her enemy's wrong

Crush- None

Past- That's for me to know and you to find out...

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Sakura (Means 'cherry blossom')

Age- 15

Gender- Female

Appearance- Short electric blue hair that just passes her ears. She wore skintight black pants and a pink top with a black jacket over the top. She had black lipstick, eyeliner and mascara on and she also had sunglasses. She had a very evil smirk on her face, her red eyes glinting over the top of her sunglasses which were almost falling off her nose.

Weapons- Fists, feet and staff of black magic

Personality- Thinks she's the best

Relatives- Rose and Ai

Fears- Getting hit with her own black magic

Crush- None

Past- That's for me to know and you to find out...

Made up by me (ToXiCxFaIrYxEnVy)

Name- Ai (Means 'love')

Age- 13

Gender- Male

Appearance- He had short black spiky hair and piercing red eyes. He wore a black baggy top and black baggy pants. Around his waist was a plain white sash

Weapons- Fists feet and overwhelming magical abilities

Personality- Couldn't care less about anything.

Relatives- Rose and Sakura

Fears- Getting hit (hardly ever happens to him)

Loves- Nothing?

Crush- None

Past- That's for me to know and you to find out...

Made up by Lorna (Shadow-Angel-Killer)

Name- Dan (or Danny but that annoys him)

Age- 17

Gender- Male

Appearance- He has black hair with brown streaks. He wears a blue top, black pants and black Doc. Martens. He's a demon and has black horns tail and wings (which are badly ripped). He has souless black eyes and is also a vampire.

Weapons- Sword, fists or feet

Personality- Lonely, doesn't think much of himself

Relatives- Alice (she'll be mentioned in the story), but Tiffany and Zakmes are sort of parents to him

Fears- His parents (real ones, don't worry :P)

Loves- His friends, Aketai

Crush- Aketai

Past- He was born to two total humans but for some strange reason he was a demon. His parents didn't like him so they beat him because he was different. To them he wasn't perfect like his human sister Alice. He's scared of his parents and normally hangs around Tiffany, Alice, Zakmes, Andrew, Xsin and Aketai.

Made up by Lorna (Shadow-Angel-Killer)

Name- Tiffany ("Or my preferred favourites, the Devil or Satan.")

Age- As old as time itself (but only looks about 16)

Gender- Female

Appearance- She had long black hair with a blue side-fringe. She wore a purple top with a red 'D' on it, black pants, black shoes, a red hairband, a spiky dog-collar around her neck and black fingerless gloves. She had ripped black wings, a red scaly tail and red scaly horns. She is also a vampire.

Weapons- Her trident

Personality- Bubbly, friendly, always hyper

Relatives- None, but she is very motherly to Zakmes

Fears- None

Loves- All things she created (all of the bad things in the world), her friends

Crush- None

Past- That's for me to know and you to find out...


	2. The Heart

_Summary: Betrayed by Vixtra the Xiaolin Warriors must prepare for the upcoming war. But will they be able to free Omi's from Chase's clutches before it's too late...?_

**Chapter One**

The Heart

_Some people laugh,  
And some people cry,  
And some people live,  
And some people die,  
And some people run,  
Right into the fire,   
And some people hide,  
Their every desire_

Vixtra's hollow screams filled Chase's lair. For hours the screamings had not stopped, she was in the worst pain imaginable. Her back and her head felt like they were on fire, the demon blood was taking over her body and taking her soul. _"The eyes are gateways to the soul,"_ Momma Suki had once told her, and her eyes certantly were. They were a radiant shimmering blue, not dull green like Vixtra's. But Vixtra's eyes were red again, and they were staying that way. She had also noticed changes to her hair colour too. The normal vibrant bright orange had become to go darker and darker. It was more brown then ginger now. She was getting madder and sadder, and worse. Going more and more out of it as she began to lose her sanity...

Chase sat at the end of the long table, sipping a cup of Lou Meng Lone soup. Wuya sat next to him, drumming her long crooked fingers on the white table. Chase looked sideways at Wuya with his empty golden eyes and she stopped immediatley.

"Wuya...if you're bored stop tagging along with me like a puppy and do something. Try to 'take over the world' or 'get rid of the Xiaolin side'. All you do is sit and wait for me. You're like an annoying toddler," Chase didn't even look at her.

Wuya pouted. She got up from her chair and folded her arms, like a small child wanting attention. Chase arched an eyebrow.

"Fine then!" Wuya huffed, and stormed out of the room.

Xsin screamed and jumped into Zakmes' arms who just burst out laughing. Aketai had got Jeepers-Creepers out again.

"You know how much I hate spiders!" Xsin exclaimed, and buried his head into Zakmes' chest.

Aketai smiled. She put Jeepers-Creepers right up to Xsin and his grip on Zakmes' neck got tighter. Xsin whimpered.

"But Jeepers-Creepers just loves you. Look at all eight of his excited eyes!" Aketai smiled, looking down on the hairy tarantula in her hand.

"Anything with eight eyes and eight legs has to be a hideously deformed creature that's gonna bite you and inject venemous poison into your body. Or crawl up your trouser leg and make a nest!" Xsin still wasn't looking.

Aketai sighed and rolled her deep brown eyes. She turned on her heel and dropped Jeepers-Creepers back into his cage.

"Errr...Xsin, you can get off me now," Zakmes said, and deliberately dropped him on the floor.

"Oww!" Xsin huffed, and got up pouting.

The two of them left Aketai's room. Literally two seconds later Zakmes' head popped around the door.

"What is it now!" Aketai moaned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Someone here to see you," Zakmes smiled, and his head dissapeared behind the door.

Aketai opened her door and standing outside was a boy with black hair with brown streaks. He wore a blue top, black pants and black Doc. Martens. He was a demon and has black horns tail and ripped wings. His eyes were black and souless.

"DAN!" Aketai screamed, and jumped into his arms.

Zakmes smiled warmly and walked off down the corridor. Aketai let go of Dan and kissed him on the lips.

"I haven't seen you for ages!" Aketai smiled, but then her face went dark "Have...have you been okay?"

"Errr...p-pretty much," Dan plastered a fake smile on his face, showing his pearly white vampire fangs.

"You should tell me these things Dan," Aketai sighed, and gave him another hug "I've been so worried. Has Alice been keeping your parents in step?"

"Alice is sort of helping yeah," Dan replied "But sometimes she just makes it worse. Like when she can't bear to be away from mum and dad any longer she phones them up. They just come zooming round, asking if I've been nasty to her or anything. I mean, I'm hardly ever nasty to Alice. She's the only one in my family who actually likes me."

"I know," Aketai sighed, and gave him another kiss.

"TIFFANY!" Zakmes exclaimed, and practically jumped on her.

"Eee my devil, I haven't seen you for ages!" she shouted happily (A/N: Well the devil wouldn't exactly say 'Eee my God' would she?).

"It's been a lifetime," Zakmes remarked.

"No it hasn't noggin head. You're like the nogginiest noggin in all of nogginsville. I'm sure you've gotten thicker since I last saw you," Tiffany said.

"Yeah yeah, 'course," Zakmes rollled his eyes.

_Typical Tiffany_ he thought.

_But we are the lovers,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies_

"It's Christmas, and I want everything. I just can't wait," Shashine sang, while hanging up some misteltoe on the ceiling by standing on Raimundo's shoulders.

"It's not Christmas yet," Edward said "It's only the 15th."

"Snoooooow!" Rei cried, pointing out of the window.

"I just love snow," Edward sighed happily, and sat down next to Rei to watch the snowflakes falling.

"It's a bit cold," Xavier said "I always get colds round about Christmas time."

"That's Christmas for ya," Clay clapped Xavier on the back and he almost fell flat on his face.

Xavier's glasses did fall halfway down his nose and he had to push them back up again before they fell to the floor and smashed. Kimiko was in the corner putting baubles on the Christmas tree. Everyone else had already put some decorations on and Kimiko was the last to do so. There were already some presents under the tree. They'd recently been out Christmas shopping, it had snowed then too. They'd had endless snowball fights, snow-men building and snow-angels. Despite the hardships that weighed down on them, it was one of the best days of their lives. Vixtra was gone but they tried to make the most of the day. Anyway, she wasn't much fun. She'd always grump and sulk, maybe it was predictable that she was going to go to the Heylin side. Why hadn't they caught the message?

"Who wants cookies!" Shashine exclaimed, running into the kitchen and opening the oven.

Everyone followed her.

"I made special ginger-bread people," Shashine's smile was beautiful "I made them look like all of us you see."

Shashine had plates ready on the table and she set everyone's ginger-bread person out on it. They all tucked in.

Raimundo hung back after eating to help Shashine wash the dishes. Raimundo put his hand on a dish to wash it and didn't realise that Shashine had already put her hand on it. He accidently put his hand on hers.

"Sorry!" Raimundo withdrew his hand, blushing madly.

"No, that's my fault," Shashine was redder than he was.

There was an awkward silence in which the two of them just looked at eachother. Blue to green, green to blue.

"Shashine..." Raimundo broke the silence.

He took both of her hands in his, the two of them were still looking into eachothers eyes. They were silent again. Shashine smiled and Raimundo reflected her expression. The two of them were happy, truely happy.

"I-I love you," Shashine said, and her gaze was lowered.

"I love you too," Raimundo whispered.

Shashine's face lit up and she looked back into his eyes.

"Really!" Shashine said happily.

"Really really," Raimundo replied, smiling at her.

Shashine gave him a huge hug. When she broke the hug Raimundo kissed her full on the mouth.

"I really do love you," Shashine said after he'd kissed her, her smile still spread across her pink lips.

"Will...will..." Raimundo gulped and looked her straight in the eye "Will you...willyougooutwithme?"

"I didn't catch that," Shashine laughed.

Raimundo gulped and tried again.

"Shashine," he said "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" she was still smiling and jumped into his arms.

Raimundo put a hand on the back of her head. Yes, they were truely happy.

_And some people fight,  
And some people fall,  
Others pretend,   
They don't care at all,  
If you wanna fight,  
I'll stand right beside you,  
The day that you fall,  
I'll be right behind you,  
To pick up the pieces,  
If you don't believe me,  
Then just look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies_

Tiffany, Zakmes, Xsin, Aketai and Dan were all standing and chatting in the training base next to Chase's lair. They were laughing happily and catching up with eachother because it had been a while since they had seen eachother. Tiffany was all fun and jokes but Dan didn't really say much. Aketai was holding his hand and smiling. It had been ages since she had last seen her boyfriend, and she was deeply in love with him. She hadn't admitted it because Zakmes and Xsin would have probably just made fun of her, but it was true. He was the first person that she had ever been out with and she had fallen madly in love. She wondered alot if Zakmes had ever fallen in love before. He always seemed the one who would be to busy to love anyone. But something showed in his face, he sometimes looked hurt and upset for no reason. His eyes would sometimes well up with tears but he'd just brush them away, hoping nobody would notice. Sometimes Aketai heard him crying, and she wanted to so badly ask him why. Maybe he'd lost someone, maybe he'd lost someone that he had loved...

"Aketai...hello!" Xsin was waving a clawed hand infront of her face.

"Sorry," Aketai replied, shaking her head "I spaced out for a moment there. Err...what did you say?"

"Doesn't matter," Xsin rolled his eyes.

Aketai looked over to Zakmes. He had that hurt look on his face again. She'd have thought that he would be happy seeing Tiffany again. She had been like a mother to him. But maybe in this reunion there was someone who was missing...

Zakmes sighed. _He's dead_ he thought, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He swallowed, his throat was raw and swollen. Tiffany said something funny and Zakmes plastered yet another fake smile on his face. He was sick of fake smiles, fake laughes. He wanted to be happy again. He'd tried, he really had. But it's hard trying to be happy after what had happened. But nobody could ever understand what he had been through, except maybe Tiffany.

Tiffany looked over to Zakmes. He was looking down to the ground glumly, seemingly oblivious to what people were saying around him. Tiffany sighed. She knew why he was sad. It was over a hundred years ago but the past was still haunting him.

Suddenly there was a swooshing sound and the wind was picked up. Everyone looked up and they saw a pair of huge black wings. Zakmes' jaw dropped. Infront of them landed a demon with chesnut-brown hair tied up in two tiny ponytails that didn't even reach his shoulders. He wore a skintight black zip-up top and the sleeves ended at his elbows, denim skinny jeans and on his feet were red Doc. Martens. He had a black choker with an upside-down pentagram on it exactly like Zakmes'. He had piercing green eyes. He had a pair of huge black scaly wings, a black pointed tail and black horns which were smaller than Zakmes'.

"Told you I wouldn't die," the guy said, directly at Zakmes.

"ANDREW!" Zakmes screamed, and embraced him like a brother.

Tears were now falling freely down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Andrew was back. He hadn't died. He was safe. He was well. He was happy. That was all that mattered. Zakmes let go of Andrew and smiled.

"I thought you were dead," Zakmes said to him, tears still falling.

"But I made a promise," Andrew's eyes were shimmering "To a friend."

Zakmes laughed and hugged him again. He was back.

_Wooaaah  
Wooaaah  
Another year over,  
And we're still together,  
It's not always easy,   
But I'm here forever,_

"I can't wait to open the presents," Rei sighed happily to himself.

Rei was in his room, sitting on the 'bed' a pen and paper in his hands. He looked at the paper and bit his lip. He sighed, put pen to paper and began writing.

_Dear Delilah_

_Hi. How's life been treating you? I hope you're well. I am. I'm a bit nervous for the war though, I'm too afraid to fight people to death. It sounds scary. You'll be there though, that'll be a good thing. I can't wait to see you again. I'm hoping to see you before the whole war thing but we've got to do some serious training so I don't think I'll be allowed to leave the temple. Plus, the Heylin side will most likely be watching our every move. It's a real downer, we'll probably just be cooped up in the confines of the temple and only allowed to go out if there's a new Wu. Write back soon okay. Hoping to see you soon._

_All my Love_

_Rei xx_

"Phonecall," Kimiko said, walking into Xavier's bedroom and handing him the wireless phone.

"Thanks," Xavier replied, and took the phone from her hands.

"Don't be talking for to long," Kimiko said as she left "I need to phone someone soon."

Xavier nodded and pressed the phone to his ear. He hardly got phonecalls.

"Hello," Xavier said.

"Hi Xavier," came the voice from the other side of the phone.

Xavier flushed a sudden shade of scarlet and pressed the phone closer to his ear.

Kimiko bumped into Edward when she walked down the corridor from Xavier's room. Kimiko blushed and mumbled:

"Sorry."

She hurried on down the corridor and dissapeared into her own room. Edward looked at her in a confused sort of way, shrugged, and retreated into his own room.

_Yeah, we are the lovers,  
I know you believe me,  
When you look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies,  
Cause the heart never lies, yeah,  
Cause the heart never lies_

**The sequal is here! I hope you enjoyed the romantic-filled lovey-dovey fluffy first chapter! I do not own The Heart Never Lies by McFly which I've been listening to 24/7 XD.I bet that you can't guess who's on the phone to Xavier. Go on! Have a guess!**

**ToXiC xxxx**


	3. Darkness Takes Its Toll

**Chapter Two**

Darkness Takes Its Toll

"Be quiet," Zakmes said, his deep red eyes glinting in the moonlight "Don't say anything until I give you the all clear."

Three heads nodded behind him. Zakmes walked forwards and they all followed in close persuit.

"Bloody hell Aketai! You did that on purpose!" came a hiss from Xsin.

"Of course," Aketai said sarcastically, who had just stood on his foot.

"Oi! Shut up will you!" Zakmes said in a loud whisper

Xsin, who was at the back, pushed Aketai, which sent her falling onto Andrew which sent him flying and knocking over Zakmes. They all lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. A light switched on in the temple.

"So much for being quiet," Zakmes mumbled, getting up from the floor and brushing himself down.

"You've gotten a lot colder in a hundred and ten years," Andrew said, but he was grinning.

"Yeah, I'd say you've got ginger...er," Zakmes burst out laughing, as did Aketai and Xsin.

"Hey! I'm chesnut brown!" Andrew scowled.

"Sure," Zakmes was beaming now.

The temple door opened and people were whispering. Footsteps were approaching them.

"Shi-" but Andrew put a hand over Zakmes' mouth.

"I'd rather I went in to distract them. I'll shout you when you should come to my assistance," Aketai said, taking her nun-chucks and mace out of her pink belt which was halfway down her waist.

Zakmes nodded and Aketai ran off.

"What the hell do you want!" shouted an angry Kimiko who was in her night clothes.

"What do you think," Aketai said sarcastically, and wacked Kimiko over the head with her nun-chucks.

Kimiko fell to the floor, clutching her head in pain.

"Thunder!" exclaimed Xavier, and sent Aketai flying backwards, dropping her nun-chucks in the process.

Kimiko swiped up her nun-chucks and Aketai growled. She ran for Kimiko and hit her over the head with her mace. Kimiko gasped and clutched her head, which felt as if it had just exploded. Aketai took the nun-chucks up from the floor.

"Wudai Star-Wind!" shouted Raimundo, sending a gale force jet of wind for Aketai.

Aketai hadn't called for him but Zakmes swooped in and stood infront of her. He grabbed the wind in his hand and threw it back at the Xiaolin monks who all fell down like skittles.

"Thanks," Aketai said to him "But I could have handled that on my own."

"Sure," Zakmes smiled to her "But if I hadn't stepped in you'd be spending the rest of your life as a pancake."

Xsin shrugged and ran in to the battle, Andrew following. Shashine was helping Kimiko up from the floor.

"Who the hell are you!" Edward said angrily, his eyes burning holes in Andrew's.

"Your new ginger friend," Zakmes answered for him.

Andrew opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when he saw Edward running straight for him, balls of lightning in his hands. Andrew rolled his eyes and put a hand out. Edward was sent flying backwards by some sort of invisible force and he let go of the lightning which flew for the sky.

"Wooooah," Zakmes said, taken aback "I think I've got a rival."

"No no," Andrew smiled "I've always been better than you."

"Yeah but I've always had better hair."

"Oi!"

"Incoming," said Xsin, as fire appeared in the furious Kimiko's hands.

She threw it at Aketai. Zakmes put his hand infront of her face and caught Kimiko's fire.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that," Zakmes taunted, and threw the fire back at her.

Kimiko caught the fire and it dissapeared.

"You're such a cheater," Kimiko growled.

"Naturally," Zakmes smiled, showing his pointed teeth.

Zakmes nodded to Andrew and the two of them sprang into action. They moved so fast that they were just two blurs. Before she knew it Kimiko was tied up, gagged and sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Woah," breathed Rei "That was fast."

"What's the big idea!" exclaimed Edward "Lightning!"

He sent a bolt of lightning straight for Andrew's head but he dodged it with great ease. Rei went to untie Kimiko but Zakmes pulled a gun out.

"Hey, I thought you were against guns after..." began Andrew but Zakmes glared at him.

"Things have become somewhat desperate," Zakmes said to him, still pointing the gun at Rei.

"You shoot him and I swear to God-" Zakmes cut Edward off.

"God?" Zakmes sniggered "She isn't gonna help you right now. She never helps anyone."

But then he turned his attention straight to Edward, meaning that now Edward was the one with the gun aiming for his head.

"Wudai Crater-Earth!" Clay exclaimed.

The ground before them began to crack and huge boulders went hurling straight for them. While they were distracted by trying to dodge or destroy the falling boulders Edward untied Kimiko.

"Thanks Edward," she smiled "Thanks Clay."

"Smart," Zakmes said "But not smart enough."

"Why'd you come anyway?" Raimundo asked them "You can't be bothered with Wu and you're totally wrecking the Christmas spirit."

"Chase sent us," Xsin explained "He wants either Wu or a hostage. A hostage would be more fun but he would prefer Wu so..."

Zakmes and Andrew dodged past the Xiaolin warriors before they had time to react. Kimiko growled and followed them, fire burning in her hands.

"Woah, we got a monk on our tail," said Andrew, looking over his shoulder to see Kimiko chasing them.

"So," Zakmes replied "She's the weak one anyway," then he called so Kimiko could hear "She has no upper body strength!"

Kimiko roared and picked up speed.

Zakmes and Andrew ran down the stairs of the Shen-Gong-Wu vault.

"You're not escaping with any of our Wu!" Kimiko shouted after them, running down the stairs soon after.

By the time Kimiko had gotten down the stairs they had already swiped more than half of their Wu.

"This should be enough," said Zakmes, chucking the Mantis Flip Coin back into its drawer "We'll leave them with the crappy ones, so it isn't an unfair advantage."

Zakmes wasn't expecting to be punched by Kimiko so when it happened he dropped the sack full of Shen-Gong-Wu and went flying down the rest of the vault's stairs. Andrew helped him up but in his haste he forgot all about the Wu. Kimiko picked the sack up from the floor and attempted to make a break for it. Zakmes grabbed her leg and tossed her down the stairs. She dropped the sack and Zakmes caught it wthout any Wu spilling out. Andrew held up a card which read nine out of ten. Zakmes raised his eyebrows and the two of them fell about laughing.

"We're leaving," Zakmes said, coming out of the temple with Andrew.

"Aww, so soon," said Aketai, who had just grabbed Edward's pony-tail and started pulling on it.

"Last one to the lair is a rotton egg," said Zakmes, spread his wings, and flew off with Andrew on his tail.

Xsin and Aketai ran off.

"Bloody hell,"said Edward, then scanned his surroundings "Guys...where's Kimiko?"

"I thought I saw the li'l lady follow the two rapscallions inside," said Clay, pointing to the temple door.

They all ran inside to search for Kimiko.

"Found her!" called Raimundo from the Shen-Gong-Wu vault.

Edward heard and went rushing to his aid. Kimiko was lying unconciouss at the bottom of the vault stairs. Raimundo picked her up and took her to the hospital room, she had head injuries and her arm was bleeding badly.

"Where's Zakmes?" asked an out of breath Aketai, clutching a painful stitch in her side.

"Looks like he's the rotton egg then doesn't it," said Xsin, and he turned to Andrew grinning "Did this have anything to do with you?"

"Maybe," Andrew smiled.

Zakmes swooped in through the door with twigs and leaves in his hair and got Andrew in a headlock.

"You idiot," he laughed.

Andrew flipped him over but before he fell on his back he used his wings to keep him in the air. Zakmes pulled Andrew into a hug.

"I've missed you so much," Zakmes whispered in his ear.

Edward stayed in the vault when he realised that Zakmes and Andrew must have taken most of the Wu because most of the drawers were open.

"We've got the Mantis Flip Coin, Two Tonne Tunic, Tongue of Saiping and Fist of Tepigong," Edward said to Clay when he arived "And of course the Wu that Rei, Xavier and I have and your Wudai weapons because you keep them out of here don't you?"

Clay nodded.

"When I next see them..." but Edward trailed off because he couldn't find a bad enough way to describe them.

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! OMG! It's gonna be majorly cool! And long XD. I (L) Andrew, he rules the world mahnn.**

**Zakmes: Noorrrr like, norrr. Not him and his ginger mug!**

**Andrew: cough-chesnutbrown-cough**

**Aketai: Did you hear something?**

**Me: ...Nah.**

**ToXiC xoxox**


	4. Thanks For The Memory

**Chapter Three **

Thanks For The Memory 

The sun rose bright and early over the Xiaolin temple. None of the monks had had hardly any sleep because of what happened at the nighttime.

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert everyone!" Dojo exclaimed, banging on the walls next to the curtains of their bedrooms.

Everyone walked sleepily out of their bedrooms to meet up with Dojo in the Meditating Hall, they were yawning and stretching all the way and were still in their pyjamas.

"What's the Wu Dojo?" Rei asked, then yawned and hugged a pillow which matched his pink Miffy pyjamas.

Dojo looked at the scroll and his eyes went wide. He shuddered but it wasn't cold.

"This can't be happening," Dojo said, sweat showing on his scaly forehead "Anything but this Wu."

"Is it serious?" Kimiko asked, she had recovered from the night before but she needed stitches.

"It's a Month of Sundays," Dojo said, the monks looked blank "Whoever possesses it has the power to erase somebody's memory entirely. This is a very dangerous Wu."

"Well we're just gonna have to win it aren' we all," Clay said, he wore his cowboy hat to bed.

"Well hurry up and get changed then," Dojo snapped, not taking his eyes off the sacred scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu "And hurry up!"

Wuya screamed and Chase cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it now you pathetic excuse for a witch," Chase said, his voice droned out over the room.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself," she gasped, the image of a golden gun-shaped Shen-Gong-Wu filling her eyes "It's a Month of Sundays. It can erase people's memories."

"Xsin, Zakmes, Aketai, Omi you're all going to get that Wu," he said, glaning at them with his souless amber eyes.

"Don't forget Andrew," said Andrew, sticking his hand up in the air.

"Yeah, he's unforgettabibble," Zakmes agreed.

"Fine whatever," Chase said, a bored expresion on his young face "And I want the Wu this time, understand!"

"Yes sir," Zakmes said, doing a mock salute.

And the five of them left the room, Omi being the most reluctant to do so. _I will not hurt my friends_ he vowed to himself.

"Hop aboard," said Dojo as the dressed Xiaolin Warriors trailed out of the temple.

They all climbed on his back and he took off.

"So where's this Wu situated exactly?" Shashine asked Dojo as kindly as she could.

"It's in England somewhere," Dojo said, looking at a map "A town called Newcastle." (A/N: If Dojo flies past me I think I'll squeel! XD).

"I went to England once," Shashine said "It's all a bit hustle and bustle though, isn't it?" (A/N: Shut up Shashine).

"I live in England actually," Xavier said.

"Sorry," Shashine squeeked, covering her mouth "I didn't mean that I-"

"It's alright," Xavier laughed.

Shashine smiled and looked ahead again.

Dojo landed soon after. He had to land and turn into his gecko-like form behing a huge building so nobody would see him. When they emerged from behind the building they almost bunched into a huge crowd of girls who giggled at them. Raimundo gawped at them and Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"We're no here to admire girls Raimundo," Kimiko growled "We're here to get a Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"I know," Raimundo smiled, and took Shashine's hand.

"I'm guessing you two are going out now," Kimiko said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Raimundo relied "What of it?"

"Nothing, I wasn't saying anything against it!" said Kimiko, getting a bit overprotective.

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Guys, stop hoopin' 'nd hollerin'!" Clay said to them "This isn' the time or place."

Kimiko and Raimundo gave eachother really dirty looks and carried on walking.

"Well if we do find the Wu and have to start a showdown, what's gonna happen? We have to start it without any of these people knowing," said Edward, looking around at the crowds of people who had no idea of anything it seemed, except from the latest clothes or what they did on the weekend.

"I have no idea," Xavier replied.

"Maybe we could draw them off the Wu?" suggested Raimundo.

"Yeah but what if the other side already have ahold of the Wu when we do. We wouldn't be able to draw them off," said Shashine.

"Good point," replied Clay.

At that exact moment Zakmes swooped into view. He landed perfectly on his own two feet and everybody was staring at him. Pointing, whispering. The people didn't know about demons. Andrew perfectly landed beside him, Aketai and Xsin jumped off opposite buildings and Omi just appeared behind them all. Raimundo's heart stopped dead. Omi? Surely not...Kimiko and Clay noticed too, they cast uneasy glances to eachother. Ryuu arrived soon after. He seemed to swoop down too, but he didn't have any wings so how was that possible?

People started screaming and running. Omi looked down guiltily but the others just looked at them with contentment. Kimiko's eyes widened.

"OMI!" she exclaimed.

She was about to run off but Clay grabbed her arm and held her back.

"OMI!" Kimiko screamed, trying to get out of Clay's grip "Clay, get off of me! OMI!"

Omi cast her a sad look. A look of a broken warrior. Kimiko stopped struggling and looked upon Omi with dispair.

"Omi..." Kimiko whispered, her eyes filling up with tears "Omi...please..."

"He's under Chase's command now," Zakmes smiled, he seemed to be enjoying Kimiko's moment of heartbreak.

Tears spilled from Kimiko's eyes. She looked at Zakmes with pure hatred and looked at Omi with pleading in her eyes. Omi looked down, he couldn't bring himself to look upon Kimiko's saddened face.

"Brother," Shashine spat, her grip on Raimundo's hand tightening "Stop this madness."

"It's not my madness to stop," Xsin practically purred "It's Chase you should be annoyed with."

"I'm not annoyed," Shashine's face changed from hatred to sadness "I'm just...dissapointed."

"You're always dissapointed in someone aren't you Shashine?" Ryuu spoke up, glaring at her.

Shashine couldn't read his face, how was it possible for someone to have a face which beared no emotion at all?

"No, I'm hardly ever dissapointed," Shashine looked straight at him "And if you mean I was ever dissapointed in you then you're wrong. I lo-"

Shashine caught herself and looked down at the ground guiltily. Ryuu's face showed a pang of guilt and sadness for a brief moment, but he hid that show of emotion quickly.

"Anyway," said Zakmes, slapping his hands together "We're here for the Wu..."

"...and I think I've just found it," Andrew said, and darted off with Zakmes close on his tail.

"This is the last straw," Edward growled, and ran after them.

Xsin, Ryuu and Aketai followed him but Omi just stayed where he was.

"My friends..." he said, and couldn't bring himslef to say anything else.

A Month of Sundays glinted in the sunlight. It sat ontop of a rather tall building. Andrew and Zakmes got there first but Edward arrived soon after, he had climbed all the way up. He lunged for Andrew who had ahold of the Wu and knocked it out of his hands. Edward grabbed it...and it started to glow. Edward slowly look up to find that Andrew had ahold of the other end of the Wu.

"Andrew, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," said Edward "I wager...the Mantis Flip Coin!"

"And I wager the Reversing Mirror," Andrew smiled.

"You better win," whispered Zakmes out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry," Andrew replied "I've got it all under control."

"The game is rock climbing," Edward continued "Whoever falls first looses. And you're not allowed to use your wings."

"I accept the challenge," said Andrew.

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

A huge rocky wall appeared infront of them, it looked like the side of a very unfriendly mountain. There were hardly any handholes or footholes, the showdown looked tough. Xsin, Aketai, Ryuu, Zakmes and Omi were transported onto a rock overlooking the wall and Shashine, Raimundo, Rei, Kimiko, Xavier and Clay were transported onto the one opposite.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

The two of them grabbed onto the wall at the exact same time. Edward was more small and agile than Andrew so he was able to climb the wall easily. Andrew wasn't having much trouble either. When they got further up the wall it began to get very slippy. Edward's hand slipped and he almost fell down. Andrew soon got ahead of him.

"Damn," Edward cursed, and pulled himslef up so his other hand was again gripping the rocky wall.

He climbed up a bit more but them found that he couldn't find the next foothole. He tried to pull himself up without the use of his legs. He was successful but he did almost fall. Andrew didn't find it hard at all, whenever he couldn't find another hand or foothole then he just swung across the wall using his wings to help him and found another free place. He grabbed onto a rock that was jutting out and it crumbled in his hand. He fell but grabbed another rock with his tail.

"Phew," he said to himself, and carried on climbing.

Andrew was way ahead of Edward. It was very slippy, there were loads of crumbling rocks and he kept loosing his balance. He had almost fell five times. He grabbed onto a rock but it was too slippy and Edward lost his grip. He found another rock before he fell and grabbed onto that. Thankfully it wasn't as slippy as the others. He carried on climbing.

"Go Andrew, go Andrew!" sang Zakmes, doing a little jig (A/N: Ah, the good times with Marcie Sallahagen 'Marcie attempted at closing the suitcase again. She jumped on it and did a kind of jig on the top. It clicked shut and Marcie walked off.' Eehh, the good times Lorna).

Andrew pulled himself up again. The wall seemed endless and Andrew's hands were bleeding badly. It was now beginning to get slippy with his blood, the same for Edward. He could hardly grip onto the rocks because his hands were bleeding and numb. He grabbed onto a rock which crumbled.

"Crap," he said when he couldn't found anther.

He was only gripping onto the other rock with three fingers and his left foot had slipped. He couldn't keep his balance or grip and tumbled down the wall.

The magic ceased...Andrew had won.

"I told you I had it under control," Andrew smiled, handing a Month of Sundays to Zakmes.

"Thanks," smiled Zakmes "Chase will actually be pleased for once. And for your first showdown, that wasn't bad.

"Wasn't bad," Andrew arched an eyebrow "I was on fire man, way better than you could have done."

"You wish!" Zakmes replied.

"You tried Edward," said Kimiko, helping him up off the ground.

"The Heylin side now have a Month of Sundays," said Dojo, a worried expression on his face "They're able to erase all of our memories."

"That is not good," said Raimundo, eyeing the Wu in Zakmes' hand.

"Right, I'm gonna use this on someone," Zakmes was grinning "But only one person, so you better think fast! A Month of Sundays!"

He fired a charge of the Wu and the beam headed straight for...Xavier. Zakmes laughed and flew off. The others followed. Omi gave the monks a pleading look, and followed the Heylin side.

"Xavier...are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Xavier? Is that me?" Xavier said, then looked around him.

It seemed as if he didn't know anyone. His memory of his friends had been erased.

"Oh my God, I'm a nerd! What the hell, okay this has to be the worst hair style in the history of forever. And what's with the tucked in shirt! That is seriously naff man."

**Ooopsie, Xavier has forgotten everything. I'm so evil I am.  
Zakmes: Not as evil as me.  
Anyway, the chapter that I was so hyped up about actually wasn't this one. It's the next one XD. I actually wrote out a plan! Aren't you proud of me! Well, up to chapter eleven anyway :P. Please R&R, I'd appreciate it greatly. See you later guys! I didn't name the chapter after Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy but Thanks For The Memory the Red Dwarf episode XD.**

**ToXiC x x x x x **


	5. Poisons Brother?

**Chapter Four**

Poison's Brother?

"I cannot get used to this," said Xavier as they flew back to the temple on Dojo "Seriously, what a nerd. Who tucks shirts in these days? Jeez. Honestly it's like the year two thousand and something or other like that and I'm just this nerdy weirdo who has to wear stupid thick rimmed glasses (A/N: Shut up Xavier, I have thick rimmed glasses :( ) and strange purple tucked in shirts. Seriously, when I get back to this temple thing I must have a change in wardrobe."

"God, I've never heard you say that much in a day," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well this is just a fashion disaster," Xavier replied.

"I liked you so much better when you didn't talk," Dojo said, putting his hands over his ears.

"Charming," Xavier huffed, who had just tucked out his shirt.

He took off his glasses but almost fell off Dojo with the blurriness so he had no choice but to put them back on.

Dojo descended from the skies and landed in the temple grounds. The warriors hopped off and he turned to his normal gecko size. Master Fung appeared in the doorway.

"Who's he?" Xavier asked.

"That's Master Fung," Kimiko told him "He's our trainer."

"Ooooh," said Xavier "So, what do you do here exactly?"

"I'll explain later, we haven't the time," said Kimiko.

"We lost," said Raimundo bluntly to Master Fung.

"I believe the Wu was a month of Sundays," Master Fung replied "Am I correct?"

"Yep," Raimundo told him.

"But it seems the Heylin side have not used the Shen-Gong-Wu on you. You all seem fine," Master Fung said.

"_Seem _fine maybe. _Are_ fine, no no," Edward put in "They erased Xavier's memory, he has hardly any recollection of anything."

"I see," said Master fung solomly.

"Entering...Sir. Dorkalot!" said Xavier, then bolted into the temple "I have to get some new clothes."

He emerged out again after about five minutes.

"Hey guys," he began "Which one's my room?"

Edward rolled his eyes and went into the temple to show him.

After about another half hour Xavier came out of his bedroom, totally changed. He'd changed his hair, instead of letting it go to one side he brushed it out so it was on both sides, his hair was chin length. He had put contact lenses in (A/N: Don't ask me where he got them from XD) which brung out his electric blue eyes. He still wore his black pants, belt and trainers but he had changed his top to a horizontally black and white skinny fit one.

"I'm Xavier," he said, looking at the Xiaolin warriors "Just call me asshole."

"You've gone perculiar," said Shashine "How are we going to get your memory back?"

"Never fear," Dojo told them "There is a sister Wu to a Month of Sundays and it is able to restore a person's memory. If we are lucky enough to beat the Heylin team for it if it reveals itself then we could bring Xavier's mind back from limbo."

"_If_?" said Raimundo, arching an eyebrow.

"Well..." Dojo began wringing the end of his tail.

"Spit it out already!" exclaimed Edward, giving Dojo the evils.

"There is not a 100 chance that the Shen-Gong-Wu will reveal itself soon," Dojo replied "Sometimes it takes years for a Wu to activate, even if it's a sister one to a Wu that you've already got."

"Well this is just fine and dandy," said Rei sarcastically, one eyebrow raised and arched.

"Well, it isn't my fault," said Dojo, who had quickly folded his arms.

"It's nobody's fault Dojo," Shashine smiled and patted him on the head "We'll just have to find out some other way of getting his memory back if the Shen-Gong-Wu doesn't activate itself in a hurry."

"Exumply," Rei nodded.

"T-t-t-training!" Zakmes exclaimed, in a sort of sing-song voice "Up and at 'em! Including you Vixtra."

I mumbled under my breath and emerged from my room. I followed Zakmes, Andrew, Xsin and Aketai outside to the training grounds. This had begun to be a daily routine. We had to train alot because it was coming up close to the war. This Andrew character had proved to be brilliant at fighting and had beaten Zakmes a number of times. They'd made it clear that they really hated hurting eachother. The two of them would wince whenever they hit one another and refused to use weapons against eachother. It turned out that Andrew had just come back from a demon war which had lasted over a hundred years, but he told us that he'd only been there for just over five years. He said that time worked differently where he was, and a minute in that realm could have resulted in a week on earth. I wanted to ask Zakmes why he didn't go with him, but that was out of the question. The two of them seemed to be very over-protective about eachother and had been friends since they were five years old.

"Okay okay, it's gonna work like normal," Zakmes explained when we'd all got outside "Whoever is last to fall wins!"

"And it'll always finish the same," said Xsin, pointing at Andrew "He always wins."

"Ginger head must lose sometime," Zakmes did his usual Tiffany smile.

"Chesnut-brown, and no, nobody will beat me," Andrew stuck his tongue out at Zakmes.

"We'll see about that," Aketai smiled "But I can't fight too hard otherwise somebody might bost my nose again," at that point she gave me a really evil look "And then what will Dan think?"

"It's all Dan Dan Dan these days isn't it Kat?" Xsin rolled his eyes at her.

"But, I wuv Dan!" Aketai's eyes sparkled.

"Anyway," said Zakmes "Three...two...one...GO!"

I went straight for Aketai. The annoying self-obsessed bitch always got on my nerves. I sent a swing-kick right at her legs and tripped her up. She pulled herself up off the floor and swung her nun-chucks at my head. I dodged them and pushed her to the ground. She kicked me in the stomach and I went stumbling backwards. She got up but I didn't fall over. I ran for her and and punched her full force in the gut. She coughed and spluttered and I threw her down to the floor. I kicked her in the stomach and in the head and she fell out of concioussness. Xsin was on me in an instant. He bit hard into my shoulder. I grabbed him backwards by the collar and slammed him to the ground. He hissed at me and tripped me up while he was still on the floor. He got up and kicked my full force in the chest which badly winded me. I could hardly breath and he did it again. He kicked me in the stomach, the head then kicked me over and stamped me in the back. I felt my eyes closing and began slippng out of concioussness myself, these people were just too good for me...

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you," said Xavier at dinner "What's with the matresses? I walked into my room and it was just a matress on the floor. It's called _bed_room for a reason you know."

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to find out for ages," Raimundo replied, shoving a rather large slice of pizza into his gob.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. Raimundo almost choked on his pizza when there was a very loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Edward said, and got up from his chair.

He walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor to the front door. He opened the door and standing in the doorway was a teenage boy. He had short spiked up sandy blonde hair...

But his piercing green eyes were the exact same as Vixtra's...

I opened my eyes and sat up to see Zakmes being shoved to the ground by Andrew.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed "I wasn't meant to push that hard!"

"It's okay," Zakmes smiled "Umm, I'm unconciouss now. You win."

"Oh yeah!" shouted Andrew, doing a little victory dance.

He held his hand out to Zakmes and pulled him back onto his feet.

"Aaandrew," said Zakmes to Andrew who had completely spaced out "My hand back please?"

"Sorry!" said Andrew, who had snapped back into reality and gone bright red.

I rolled my eyes and got up from the floor.

"Hey," the guy said to Edward "Is Vixtra here? Or have I come to the wrong place?"

"Well...ummmmm," Edward began, not knowing exactly what to say "Come in."

The guy was quite tall and looked as if to be in his late teens. He was wearing black skinny jeans and black All Star converse. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt with a grey hoodie over the top which wasn't zipped all the way up. He had a quite thin face like Vixtra and also quite high cheekbones. He also had tanned skin. Edward took him into the dining room where everyone was. Raimundo suddenly went deathly pale.

"B-Benjiman," Raimundo gulped, getting up from his seat.

"Raimundo," Benjiman nodded "How have you been?"

"Fine," Raimundo replied "How about you, been keeping well?"

"Yeah. Just great," Benjiman said, then began looking amongst the crowd of unfarmiliar people "Where's Vixie?"

"Ummmm, long story," Raimundo looked as if he were about to faint.

Benjiman grabbed Raimundo hard by the front of his shirt and almost lifted him off his feet.

"You told me that you'd keep my sister safe," Benjiman said to Raimundo "Now _where _is she. I demand an answer."

Benjiman let go of Raimundo with hatred in his green eyes.

"I couldn't stop her," said Raimundo "She wouldn't listen to me and wouldn't even talk to me. She'd changed Benjiman. She went off to the Heylin side, I couldn't stop her Benjiman! She went off on her own accord. She wouldn't even let me hardly speak to her, let alone take her away from the Heylin side."

"I should have known," Benjiman shook his head "I shouldn't have let her come here. I knew there was something wrong with her after Suki..."

Benjiman stopped himself "Do you know where she is?"

"She's at Chase's palace," Raimundo replied "But you can't just go barging in there, not unless you want a death wish."

"I can if I want to," Benjiman said "Just tell me where this palace is and I'll be there in a jiffy."

"No, Benjiman, it's not that easy," Shashine said softly.

"To hell with it!" Benjiman exclaimed, losing his cool for a split second "Just, I just want to see her okay?"

"I know," Raimundo said "So do I."

"Why do you always win?" Aketai sighed, rubbing her sore head "And why do I always lose."

"You lose because you lose your concentration on the real battle and only think about how it'll harm your amazing looks Kat," Xsin explained, on the last part Aketai batted her eyelashes "And Andrew wins because-"

"Because I, just simply, rule," Andrew finished the sentence off.

"You wish," I mumbled, arms crossed across my chest.

"Did you hear something," Andrew said sarcastically.

I punched him in the arm. It got right on my nerves when they started acting like clowns. I rolled my eyes and stormed off inside. Those guys really pissed me off. I wished they wouldn't act so stupid sometimes. I thought that all they were interested in was getting more powerful like me but I thought wrong. I'd found something out that I didn't know before.

Even demons have feelings.

"Well," Benjiman began, crestfallen "Give me a bell when you next see Vixtra. I'm not leaving China for a while so you phone me and I'll come straight over."

"Sure thing," said Raimundo, seeing Benjiman off "I'm sorry about everything."

"It's fine," Benjiman smiled "It's not your fault. I should have rung earlier. Then again, I have her mobile number."

"Benjiman," Raimundo said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Don't."

"I know, see you round Rai. It's been nice seeing you again."

"You too, take care anyway. See you."

"Bye."

The two of them gave one last wave and Raimundo shut the door.

_Beep beep._

My head shot upwards. I forgot that I even had a mobile phone, I'd hardly ever used it. It was completely unused in my time in the temple.

_Beep beep._

My discarded jacket was vibrating. I fished around in the pockets and grabbed the mobile. I was going to end the call without answering but I stopped dead and my eyes widened.

_Benjiman calling._

"He's going to call her," said Raimundo "I know Benjiman. He'll say one thing and do another."

"Well it can't be helped," Shashine said "He is her brother after all, he's only trying to look out for her."

"True," Raimundo replied, but said no more on the subject.

"How can one guy be so nerdy?" Xavier said, still a bit miffed that he was a 'geek' as he put it.

"Well, maybe you liked the style?" said Rei, very unconvincingly.

"As if," Xavier replied "How would you like it if you were the geekiest person on the planet?"

"Xavier," Kimiko said "You weren't _that_ nerdy. It wasn't your fault that you needed to wear glasses."

"Well why didn't I just wear contacts? Cheap and simple," Xavier said.

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"I give up," she said "There is no dealing with the new Xavier."

"B-Benjiman," I stumbled over my words "Hi."

"Hey Vixie," came my brother's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Why are you phoning me?" I asked him "I haven't spoken to you since I left for the temple. That was ages ago. I expect you thought I'd given you the cold shoulder."

"Vixtra," Benjiman replied "I'd never think you were abandoning me. You never have, and never will."

"Benjiman, I am on the Helin side now. That means, I no longer like you. Now _**buzz off**_," I hung up on him and tossed the phone onto my bed.

I was so cruel. But when it comes down to it...

Trust no one.

Who needs love when you have only one heart to be broken?

**Evil Vixtra! What a bitch! How dare you hate Andrew!  
Andrew: I am so hurt by her evil comments. If she's so tough why doesn't she say it to my face!!!! -miffed-  
Anyway, thanks for reviewing and stuff XD. Okay, I am sorry to keep you waiting, the chapter I was hyped up about is the bnext one XD. I rearranged the chapters in my plan :P. Thankyou for reading this story :):).  
See you!**

**ToXiC x x x x **


	6. The Temple Of The Albino

**Chapter Five**

The Temple Of The Albino

_The deeper the affection toward someone, the deeper the hatred will become once betrayed._

"What am I now, a post dragon!" Dojo exclaimed.

He burst into the dining room where all of the Xiaolin Dragons were eating their breakfast. He handed every one of them typed letters.

"Who are these from Dojo?" Edward asked before he opened it.

"I dunno," Dojo replied "Some guy called Morgan Valentine."

And with that he left the room. Everybody looked over to Xavier who was looking at the letter with a perplexed look on his face.

"Who's Morgan Valentine?" he asked.

"We've met him once," Edward said "You've known him since you were seven years old. No doubt he'll be a bit miffed when he figures you've had your memory erased."

"Oh well," Xavier shrugged "I have no clue who you are on about. So, what's this dude like?"

Edward and Kimiko looked at eachother.

"You'll find out," Kimiko replied "If you ask me he's quite cold hearted."

"Has anyone actually read the letter yet but me?" Rei piped up, his eyes sparkling as always "I can't believe it! I'll get to see Delilah! This has seriously got to be one of the best days of my life you guys."

The others opened their letter and read them.

"No way," Edward said, going pale "No. No, this isn't happening."

"What's the matter Edward?" Kimiko asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Edward practically jumped out of his chair and danced around the table while the others watched in astonishment.

"What's gotten over him?" Xavier said, but then put in to the others "Is he always like this?"

Edward stopped dancing and had this huge smile spread across his face.

"I think I'm going to die...or explode!"

"Edward!" Kimiko went up to him and put a hand on his forehead "Are you okay? Why so hyper all of a sudden?"

Edward hugged Kimiko so hard that she could hardly breath. He let go and skipped out of the room.

"Right...I think you have all become friends with some sort of phsychotic serial killer," Xavier commented, then finished off his breakfast.

"All aboard the Dojo express!" Dojo called "And I hope you don't have much luggage!"

"I know I don't," Edward said, climbing onto Dojo "I have no personal belongings, well," he held up a small draw-string bag "Except my clothes."

Kimiko was out of the temple next, pulling along a weel-around suitcase with difficulty alot of her clothes were bursting out of the sides and she could hardly move it. Edward jumped off Dojo and ran up to her.

"What _have_ you got in here?" he questioned, pulling it along seemingly easily.

He put Kimiko's suitcase on Dojo's back and Kimiko hopped on to keep it from falling off.

"It feels like you've just put twenty people on my back!" Dojo exclaimed "You have too many useless things."

"Be quiet Dojo," Kimiko replied, leaning forwards onto her suitcase.

Clay was next, with just a small brown suitcase. Raimundo had a huge suitcase which looked like he'd just shoved the whole temple into it.

"Wind!" he shouted.

The suitcase flew up in the air and slammed down on Dojo's back. Dojo gave Raimundo an evil look.

"My bad," Raimundo smiled, climbing onto Dojo's back.

When everybody had come out of the temple with their stuff Dojo took to the skies very slowly. The extra luggage was weighing him down.

"And I've got to get all the way to England," Dojo moaned "I shouldn't have allowed you to bring anything."

"You're too kind to do that though," Kimiko said sweetly.

"Really?" Dojo asked her.

"No," Kimiko told him fiercly, fire burning in her eyes.

Dojo landed from the skies infront of a temple atleast six times bigger than theirs.

"Woah!" Raimundo commented, his mouth dropping "This place is huge!"

"It has to be big to fit all of those people in," Shashine smiled.

They were about to walk in when...

"Nii-san!" came a voice from behind them.

Edward spun round to meet a farmiliar face.

"Charlie!"

Edward gathered his brother up in his arms, tears in his eyes.

"Nii-san Nii-san Nii-san!" Charlie smiled, arms around his brother's neck.

"It's been ages since I've seen you," Edward smiled, letting go of his ten year old brother "You look older."

"Well I was nine when you last saw me Ed," Charlie smiled, but then it turned into a frown "Oh yeah...I forgot..."

"You forgot what?" Edward said, the smile wiping off his face too.

"I was meant to write to tell you," Charlie began "But I became hooked up in too many things. Alot of people came to see me, wanting me to train at their temple..."

"What's happened Charlie?" Edward said, his hand falling from his brother's shoulder and falling by his side.

There was a pause for a few moments but to Edward he knew what was coming, he had dreaded it.

"Lightning!" Charlie exclaimed, and a huge bolt of lightning shot from the sky and made a huge crater right next to them.

Edward went pale and hugged him. But Charlie couldn't be part of the war, he was only ten years old. He couldn't...could he?

"DELILAH!" Rei exclaimed, as soon as he'd set foot in the temple.

"Rei!" Delilah smiled, giving him a hug "Missed you!"

"Missed you too," Rei smiled, letting go of her.

"Thanks for writing," Delilah smiled to him "Sorry I didn't reply, I had become hooked up with alot of training. I did try to write you a letter but then I was always being called out of my room to do training. And at nighttime as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. Sorry Rei."

"It's okay," Rei replied "It's not your fault."

Delilah smiled and hugged him again.

"I have been waiting to see you again," came a voice.

"Joe," Shashine smiled, and hugged him "You been okay?"

"I have been fine," Joe replied as Shashine let go of him "Have you?"

"Peachy," Shashine smiled.

Then Joe asked the question that all of them had been dreading.

"Where is Vixtra?"

Shashine's face fell. She looked back to the others who just looked blankly back.

"Joe," Shashine began "Vixtra...she's gone over to the Heylin side. We couldn't stop her."

"Oh," Joe replied "I never thought she was the one to join the forces of evil."

There were other people at the temple, people that none of them had ever seen before. None of them had elements but they all looked pretty skilled by the way they were showing off some moves.

"So what exactly do we do here?" Xavier asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Train," Kimiko replied "You know, inhanse our skills and elements and learn some new moves."

"Elements...?" Xavier looked blank.

"You have the power of thunder," Kimiko replied "My element is fire."

"Co-ol!" Xavier said, looking down at his own hands.

"I suppose you'll have to be trained from scratch, until you get you memory back that is," Kimiko told him.

"Good to see you here," came a low voice from behind them.

The two of them turned around. It was Morgan.

"Morgan," Kimiko said, putting on a fake smile "How nice to see you again."

"Again?" Xavier was confused.

"Xavier, you've known him for ages, now be quiet! Edward already said this morning!" Kimiko hissed.

"Jeez, no need to bite my head off," Xavier folded his arms.

Morgan sighed.

"What's happened now?" Morgan asked, head tilted slightly "Well, something's got to have happened. Has he got amnesia?"

Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Or is he just being stupid because he never used to be this cocky," Morgan continued.

"There was this new Wu," Kimiko began "And it sorta...erases people's memories. Zakmes used it on Xavier."

"Which one's Zakmes?" Xavier asked quietly.

Kimiko elbowed him in the ribs.

"Just don't say _anything_," she hissed in his ear.

"Well, carry on anyway," Morgan sighed, turned around quickly and walked off.

Kimiko raised one eyebrow.

"I wonder what that was all about," she said.

"Stop talking to yourself Miss. Firehands," Xavier said to her, his arms folded again.

Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"I know you're still Xavier," Kimiko said, teeth gritted together "But you are so annoying now!"

"SHEN-GONG-WUUU!" Dojo ezclaimed.

"Honestly Dojo!" Raimundo said angrily "I told you not to scare us like that."

"Hey, will that Wu bring Xavier's memory back?" Edward asked, looking down at the scroll.

" 'fraid not," Dojo replied "It's called the...the," Dojo gulped "The Mirror of Power. It's the sister Wu of the Reversing Mirror. In the hands of evil it could destroy the world."

"What are we waiting for then," Raimundo said, rubbing his hands together "Let's bag this Wu!"

"Not without us you're not," came two identical voices from behind them.

They turned around and there were twin guys standing there, they looked about eighteen years old. They both had brown hair and were wearing the same clothes which were jeans and a simple black top.

"Morgan told us to look out for you," one of them said.

"He didn't want you getting into no trouble," the other said.

"Or getting hurt," they said in unison.

Raimundo raised his eyebrows.

"I'm Shaun," the one on the left said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Sam," the one on the right said, also holding out his hand.

Rei shook them both but the other's just looked at the twins weirdly.

"Is a cold hearted albino guy not allowed to be worried every once in a while?" Shaun said, hands on hips.

"Yeah, cut him some slack man," Sam spoke up.

"Come on then," Raimundo rolled his eyes.

Dojo took to the skies and headed left.

"Where is the Wu part'ner?" Clay asked.

"It's in America somewhere," Dojo replied "Texas if I'm correct."

"Phooee!" Clay exclaimed "Back to my home town!"

"Where do you two come from anyway?" Kimiko asked Shaun and Sam.

"England," Shaun replied "We got to the temple quite easy. Hometown is Jarrow." (A/N: Couldn't resist!)

"Jarrow mad dogs us are like," Sam cracked up.

Raimundo gave them another weird look.

"Well, your accent is...interesting," Shashine cocked an eyebrow. (A/N: DIE SHASHINE! STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS!)

"What you trying to say like?" Shaun retorted.

"Nothing nothing," Shashine went red "Sorry, I didn't mean any offence."

Dojo landed in Texas soon after.

"Well this place is quite interesting," Edward said, looking at the emptyness infront of him.

"I love Texas," Rei replied "It's so cool."

"But you don't have a bad thing to say about anything do you?" Edward said.

Rei shook his head, smiling.

"Look what the wind blew in," came a girl's voice from behind them.

They turned around, it was Aketai brandishing her nun-chucks. Zakmes and Andrew landed behind her and Xsin ran up behind them, claws shining in the sunlight. They were all looking pretty menacing until one of their mobiles went off and started playing Don't 'Cha by the PussyCat Dolls.

"Do you realise whoever answers their phone right now is going to be totally and utterly ashamed for the rest of their lives?" Aketai hissed out of the side of her mouth.

"But what if the call is important," Zakmes mumbled back.

"You actually did the dare!" Zakmes said to Andrew.

"A dare's a dare," Zakmes replied, and answered the phone.

Xsin burst out laughing.

"Okay, let me get this straight," he said "Andrew dared you to put Don't 'Cha on your phone and you actually did it?"

" 'Course," Zakmes replied, slipping the phone back into his pocket "A dare's a dare right?"

"Anyway," said Raimundo, then he whispered to Dojo "Where's the Wu?"

"In a thataway direction," Dojo pointed right.

The Xiaolin team looked at eachother and ran off.

"Well?" Zakmes said to Shaun "Any information."

"None yet Boss," Shaun replied "Soon enough though, just give me some time."

Zakmes nodded. Shaun and Sam went off to follow the others.

The Heylin side were hot on their trail.

"I can see the Wu!" Shashine exclaimed, pointing to the top of a tall withered tree.

She climbed up it and grabbed the Mirror of Power. But with a run and a flip Aketai was at the top of the tree too and she'd grabbed the Wu. It began to glow.

"Shashine Talisman," Aketai smiled evily, Xsin flinched "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Shadow of Fear against your Fist of Tepigong. The game is Dance-off. First one to get the lowest points loses."

"I accept," Shashine said.

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The place around them went black and two dance mats appeared on the floor. The Heylin team were on Aketai's left and the Xiaolin side on Shashine's right.

"Good look Shashine," said Raimundo, giving her the thumbs up.

Shashine nodded. A screen appeared infront of them for the moves they were meant to make and the music. Aketai looked at Shashine wickedly.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

The song 'Love Shine' blasted through the speakers. It was on beginner mode to begin with. The arrows slowly began to appear on the screen. Aketai was the master at DDR, it was on beginner mode but nevertheless, she got all the moves. Shashine stumbled a bit, she'd never done DDR before.

"Aketai is wiping the floor with you man," Zakmes said to Shashine "I've taught her alot of things, but most importantly, she has the knack for DDR."

"You're only saying that becasue she beat you at it last night," Xsin smiled.

After beginner mode it was intermidiate. The song was 'Butterfly'. It was alot faster but that didn't phase Aketai. Shashine kept tripping over her own feet.

"This is an unfair advantage!" Edward called "Shashine's had no practice!"

Zakmes shrugged, grinning.

"Yep, Aketai is deffo gonna win," Andrew said "The other one is no good at this sort of stuff."

Raimundo gave him an evil look. Next was expert mode. The song was 'Caramelldansen'. It was so fast that the arrows were practically flying off the screen and if they blinked they'd miss some moves.

"Fist of Tepigong!" Shashine exclaimed, and banged on the floor next to Aketai's dancemat.

Aketai was knocked off her feet. She growled and got back on the mat, picking up the dancing almost instantly. Shashine had made her lose a few arrows which made her quite angry.

"Shadow of Fear!" Aketai shouted.

Shashine screamed when the ghost girl appeared infront of her. The ghost girl grabbed Shashine's arm. Shashine screamed and made a run for it. She couldn't keep on dancing when her worst fear was out to get her. Expert mode finished and Shashine's fear dissapeared. Shashine got back to her dance mat to see the scores.

"It's obvious who's gonna win," Aketai cackled.

Shashine folded her arms and looked sadly at the ground. The score was out of five-hundred.

"Yes!" Aketai hissed when her score appeared on the board.

Aketai had got four hundred and fifty. Shashine sighed. One hundred and ninety seven was her score.

The scenery went back to normal Texas. Aketai had the Shadow of Fear, Fist of Tepigong and the Mirror of Power in her arms.

"Atleast you tried part'ner," Clay said, patting Shashine on the back.

Dojo super-sized and they flew back to Morgan's temple. Shaun and Sam dissapeared in a crowd of people but the Xiaolin team stayed together in their own little group.

"Where did you go Nii-san?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Nowhere Charlie," Edward smiled, ruffling his brother's hair "We've always got to dissapear every once in a while."

"So that was one of those Showdown's then?" Xavier asked Kimiko.

Kimiko nodded.

"Do you normally lose?" Xavier said.

Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"No!" she exclaimed "Of course not! We've won alot of times!"

Raimundo put an arm around Shashine. Shashine smiled weakly.

"Sorry I let you down," she sighed.

"You didn't.," Raimundo smiled to her "Most of us lost on our first Showdown's. It's nothing to be upset about."

Shashine smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'll be two minutes," Edward said "I just need to sort something out with Morgan."

"Okay," Kimiko smiled sweetly.

Edward walked down the corridor and knocked on the door to Morgan's 'office'. Morgan opened the door.

"What is it now?" Morgan asked, then he let Edward into the room "Can't a very busy guy get some peace every once in a while?"

Edward gulped and looked at Morgan.

"Morgan," Edward began "My brother Charlie, he's ten years old, why is he here?"

"He'll do good in the war," Morgan replied bluntly.

"But he's ten years old!" Edward persisted "Heck, he doesn't even know what's happening!"

"But he has an element," Morgan replied "And the people with elements are even more dearer to the war."

"Well I wish he didn't!" Edward shouted, then swiftly left the room.

"What's the matter Nii-san?" Charlie asked as soon as Edward lef the room "I heard raised voiced so I decided to ask what was wrong."

"Nothing Charlie," Edward sighed.

But it was something...

**MORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGANMORGAN!!!!!!  
Anyway, hope you liked this chapter :):). I do not own the songs, Don't 'Cha, Love Shine, Butterfly or Caramelldansen. I like Butterfly but I HATE the other three! Love Shine has got to be the worst song in the history of forever and I hate Caramelldansen too :(. Unlucky for me my sister loves them and always has them on repeat :(. And do not worry, Shaun and Sam aren't gonna become too main. I already have loads of OC's in this story XD. Shaun and Sam still are gonna be in it a little bit though :P.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter: Thunder Remembers.**

**ToXiC xxxxxx**


	7. Thunder Remembers

**Chapter SixThunder Remembers**

"Guess what kids?" Dojo smiled, slithering into the dining hall and up Raimundo's arm.

"Morgan died?" he said hopefully.

Kimiko punched him in the arm. They were all sitting at a really long table eating their breakfast along with the others at the temple. They didn't really know that so many people could be so skilled and know so many skilled. Some were about as young as twelve and some others were in their twenties. Most were in their teens though, but Charlie was the youngest at ten.

"Well...he had a heart attack then?" Raimundo suggested.

Dojo rolled his eyes. Morgan had trained them long and hard and was still exhausted from the training off the day before. He was a harsh trainer, but a fully-fledged Xiaolin Dragon.

"Nope," Dojo said, then he slithered down from the table to pick something up "It's a new Wu. It's called the Restorer."

"I'm I thinking what I think I'm thinking?" Edward asked.

"Sister Wu of the Month of Sunday's," Dojo told them.

"Why are you all grinning?" Xavier asked "To me it's totally in one ear, out the other and over the top of the head. Will somebody please explain as to what the hell you are talking about?"

"There's this Wu right, that can bring your memory back," Rei smiled.

"Will I become all nerdy?" Xavier sighed.

"You weren't ever all nerdy in the first place," Morgan said as he passed the table to go outside "Infact, you look exactly how you did when you left."

Raimundo gave Morgan a weirded-out look as he left through the door. Xavier went red.

"Well this t-shirt was in my wardrobe," Xavier shrugged.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"Anyhoo," Dojo continued "Whoever possesses it can bring back someone's memory if it has been erased."

"What are we waiting for then," Edward said, standing up "Let's bag this Wu, and make sure the Heylin side don't get this one."

Kimiko nodded.

Dojo took off to the skies with the warriors on his back. They set off to find the Wu.

"Well look what the wind blew in," Aketai said, pointing to where Dojo was landing.

"We got here first, so they're so loooosers," Zakmes said, picking up the Restorer.

"Hey Zakmes!" came a voice.

Zakmes spun round and received a kick in the face from Edward. Zakmes toppled over, dropping the Wu.

"Crap," Xsin growled, running over and swiping the Wu from the ground.

Edward practically jumped on him and punched him right on the chin. Xsin hissed at him and clawed at his face. Edward tried to grab the Restorer from his other hand but Xsin chucked it over his head where Aketai caught it. Kimiko elbowed her in the stomach and booted her in the face, sending her flying.

"You know what," Aketai winced, propping herself up "I don't really want to fight much today. I'll spoil my appearance and Dan will probably think 'oh my God why did I decide to go out with that ugly...," Aketai fingered her badly healed broken nose (Vixtra had broken it) "That ugly slanty nosed freak!'."

"Aketai your nose is fine," Zakmes had run passed her and pulled her to her feet so hard that she almost fell over again "Now come _on_."

"Clay!" Kimiko called, getting grabbed by Xsin who plunged a fist into her stomach.

She threw the Wu and Clay ran backwards to try and catch it. Andrew pushed him out of the way and caught it himself. Clay stumbled and ended up landing on Andrew. The Wu fell out of his hands and skidded along the floor. It landed right at Kimiko's feet. Kimiko heard what she thought to be some sort of stampede, but she soon found out otherwise. She turned, and screamed. Andrew, Xsin and Aketai were running for her, aswell as the other Xiaolin warriors who were trying to fight them off but hadn't actually caught up with them yet. Xavier just stood with Dojo on his shoulder, looking very confused.

"Fire!" Kimiko exclaimed, jumping up in the air and when she landed fire exploded from beneath her feet.

Xsin somersaulted over the wall of fire and grabbed Kimiko by her arms, restraining her. Kimiko screamed and tried stomping on his toes. When the wall of fire cleared Aketai bounded through and grabbed the Wu, along with Raimundo who had followed her.

"Looks like a two teamed Xiaolin Showdown," Dojo said.

"A Two Teamed Whoda Whatta?" Xavier asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dojo rolled his eyes.

"My Shroud of Shadows and Aketai's Reversing Mirror against Kimiko's Arrow Sparrow and Raimundo's Blade of the Nebula," Xsin smirked "The game is, is...ummm..."

"DDR!" Aketai looked hopeful.

"No Aketai, DDR sucks. Anyway, you've already got 'Butterfly' stuck in my head," Xsin said to Aketai, then turned to Kimiko and Clay "The game is...oh Aketai, there's gotta be something in your sick, warped mind."

Xsin turned to Aketai who rolled her eyes.

"Can you hurry up and decide already," Raimundo complained "My arm's falling asleep from holding this Wu."

"Okay smart ass," Aketai smirked "I wasn't gonna say it but your complaining has driven me to it. The game is...a sing off!"

The three of their jaws dropped.

"Aketai, remind me to kill you later on," Xsin snarled.

"Do you accept?" her eyes were twinkling.

Raimundo looked from Kimiko, to Xavier and back again. Then he sighed. It was to get Xavier's memory back, and that was something he had to fight for.

"We accept," he sighed.

"LET'S GO- XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The Heylin team were transported to the side where Aketai and Xsin were and the Xiaolin team were transported to the side where Kimiko and Raimundo were. There was a huge screen behind of them and they were standing infront of a stage.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

"Okay then," Aketai began "The rules are that if you hit a wrong note or you say the words a bit too fast or too slow and if you sing to quiet that big screen over there will pick it up and will deduct things from your points if you do any mistakes."

Aketai's name popped up on the screen.

"Looks like me first," she smiled.

Aketai ran up on the stage and faced the screen infront of her.

"I think I'm gonna sing...Dear Diary," she smiled and grabbed the microphone.

She opened her mouth to sing and her beautiful voice travelled out.

"Dear, dear diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
'Cause you're the only one  
That I know will keep them  
Dear, dear diary  
I wanna tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them  
So this is what I've done

I've been a bad, bad girl  
For so long  
Don't know how to change  
What went wrong  
Daddy's little girl  
But he went away  
What did it teach me?  
That love leaves yeah, yeah

I've been a bad, bad girl."

Aketai clapped herself and practically skipped off the stage.

"Woop woop, raise the roof, raise the roof!" Zakmes and Andrew cheered, then looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I'm the best," Aketai stuck her tongue out at the Xiaolin side.

"She was good," Kimiko gulped.

Raimundo's name appeared on the screen.

"Dammit, we are so going to lose with my crappy voice," Raimundo looked pale.

Kimiko said nothing, but just looked down to her toes. Raimundo still hadn't been forgiven for...what he'd done.

_Flashback_

"HEY RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko screamed, then lost it.

Screaming in anger she ran up to him and punched him with a fist of flames right in the face. Raimundo was knocked backwards with the impact. He slowly got to his feet rubbing his nose.

"What the...Kimiko..."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN SEE YOU! YOU'RE A NO GOOD TRAITOR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT BACK TO THE HEYLIN SIDE!"

Kimiko began to punch him hard in the chest, sobbing while she did so.

"I-HATE-YOU!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Then Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's arms and forcefully kissed her. Kimiko's eyes widened and she tried to pull away from Raimundo but his grip was too strong.

_End Flashback_

Raimundo sighed and walked up onto the stage.

"Okay," Raimundo cleared his throat and looked nervously down at the people looking up at him and picked the microphone up "Um...I'm going to sing...umm...errrr...S-Saturday."

Raimundo began to sing.

"I'm good to go  
And I'm going nowhere fast  
It could be worse  
I could be taking you there with me  
I'm good to go  
But it looks like I'm still on my own  
I'm good to go  
For something golden  
Though the motions I've been going through have failed  
And I'm coasting on potential towards a wall  
At a hundred miles an hour

When I say  
Two more weeks  
My foot is in the door yeah  
I can't sleepIn the wake of Saturday, Saturday  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended."

Raimundo put the microphone back on the stand and stood down from the stage. The Xiaolin team were cheering.

"That was good Raimundo," Kimiko gave him a tentative little smile.

"Thanks," Raimundo went red.

Kimiko's name then appeared on the screen and she buried her head in her hands.

"I really don't need this right now," she moaned, and walked onto the stage.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked nervously down at the others. Edward gave her the thumbs up which made her blush.

"Okay, I'm sorry if you think my voice is awful, I apologise in advance," Kimiko's voice was shaking "I'm going to sing Wake Up."

"You like snow but only if it's warm  
You like rain but only if it's dry  
No sentimental value to the rose that fell on your floor  
No fundamental excuse for the granted I'm taken for'

Cause it's easy not to  
So much easier not to  
And what goes around never comes around to you."

Kimiko went bright red and practically ran off the stage.

"That was awful!" she moaned, shaking her head as the Xiaolin side cheered.

"No, it was good," Raimundo smiled.

"You're just saying that," Kimiko folded her arms in a huff.

"Atleast they left the best 'til last," Zakmes laughed.

Xsin's name had just appeared on the screen.

"Okay, I'm okay about this, I'll be fine," Xsin said to himself.

"I've heard you sing before, you're brilliant!" Aketai smiled, patting him on the back.

Xsin meowed angrily and backed away from her.

"When have you heard me sing!" he exclaimed, going red.

"You sing in your bedroom, now get on that stage!" Aketai gave him a push.

Xsin walked up the stage and faced the front, microphone in his hand.

"Right, I'm gonna sing Demolition Lovers."

Xsin opened his mouth and begun to sing, and it really was best until last.

"All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this  
All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this  
All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this  
All we are, all we are is bullets I mean this  
As lead rains, and pass on through  
Our phantoms, forever, forever  
Like scarecrows, that fuel this flame  
We're burning, forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun

When as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood  
When as we're touching hands  
And as we're falling down  
When in this pool of blood  
When as we're falling down  
I see your eyes  
And in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes...  
I mean this, forever!"

The Heylin side cheered and Xsin stepped down from the stage. They all turned to look at the screen for the results. It was out of five hundred.

"Three hundred and seventy five," Kimiko sighed.

"That's not bad," said Raimundo, looking at his score which was three hundred and ninety five.

"Four hundred and ten!" Aketai high-fived Xsin.

"Five hundred!" Xsin was ecstatic.

"We win!" Zakmes and Andrew cheered together.

The magic of the showdown stopped and Xsin and Aketai held the Wu between them.

"See you suckers," Aketai stuck her tongue out at the Xiaolin team.

"Oh no you don't," Edward said, and made a grab for The Restorer.

"HEY!" Aketai shouted, and tried to get it back.

"Go go go!" Edward yelled.

Dojo super-sized and the Xiaolin warriors all jumped onto his back. He took off quicker than you could say 'flapjacks'.

"Hey, isn't this cheating?" Xavier asked.

"Who cares," Edward said "Restorer!"

He aimed it at Xavier and a blue jet shot out of the gun-like Wu. Xavier practically fell off Dojo but Edward caught him.

"W-where am I?" Xavier opened his eyes.

"You're on Dojo, what do you remember?" Kimiko asked, putting a hand to his forehead which was burning up.

"Well, the last thing I remember was Andrew winning that showdown, then there was this really bright light and...am I wearing stripes?" Xavier sat up.

He looked down at his T-shirt, ran a hand through his hair and then realised that he wasn't wearing glasses. Then he put a hand to his mouth.

"You were _not_ meant to see me like this!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Raimundo asked.

"Okay, where to start," Xavier began "Well, right, well, you see...oh when I tell you you're all just going to laugh."

"No we're not," said Shashine.

"I only dressed like I did before because..." Xavier went red "Well, I didn't want you to think of me as some sort of...I don't know. Some sort of, weirdo."

"Oh Xavier, you didn't have to hide your identity!" Shashine smiled "You know we'd like you how you were."

"Yeah well..." Xavier shrugged, then looked over the side of Dojo to try and change the subject "Why are we heading towards England anyway?"

"Oh right, yeah you had your memory erased when that happened," said Raimundo.

"We're headin' for Morgan's temple," Clay told him.

"Morgan has a temple!" Xavier's face lit up "I know he was a fully-fledged Xiaolin Dragon but I didn't know he had a temple!"

"Are we talking about the same Morgan here?" Raimundo asked.

Xavier nodded happily.

"Why so happy?" Rei asked "All that he's done is annoy us."

"You won't understand," Xavier told them, shaking his head.

"What?"

"He's only upset because...because...never mind," Xavier blushed and Dojo landed.

"You're back I see," Morgan was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded but a smile on his face.

"Morgan!" Xavier jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry Xavier," Morgan said, and put a hand on his head.

"Idiot," Xavier smiled, tears in his eyes.

**Sorry for the long wait! I had the flu and then I got serious writers block but I'm back now! Hope you like this chapter anyway! I do not own Dear Diary by Pink, Saturday by Fall Out Boy, Wake up by Alanis Mourisette or Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance.**

**ToXiCxxxx**


	8. Nature

**Chapter Seven****Nature**

"Got an assignment for you," Morgan smiled the next day at the breakfast table, putting a sheet of paper on the table infront of them.

Xavier yawned and sat down at the table, a brush in his hand.

"Finally awake," Morgan smiled "I didn't think I should wake you, losing your memory must be tiring."

"Thanks," Xavier was smiling too, he hugged Morgan.

"Why's everyone so happy today?" Raimundo asked "More questioningly, why's Morgan so happy?"

"Because," Morgan grinned.

"Hey, he's never normally so grumpy," Xavier said "There was one reason or another-"

"-that doesn't concern you," Morgan finished his sentence.

Edward picked up the piece of paper that Morgan had put on the table and practically spat his tea out. The others all looked at the paper. There was a photograph of this cool looking blonde guy giving the rock-on sign to the camera. His eyes were sort of milky and he was wearing a black T-shirt with a red dripping skull and crossbones on it with a long trench coat over the top. Underneath the picture was the name Jude Miller and alot of information about him underneath that. There was the word 'Nature' circled in red pen.

"Who's that?" Kimiko and Xavier asked together, both brushing their hair.

"Jude Miller, he used to go to the same temple as me. We were best friends, I haven't seen his since I left to go to your temple ages ago," Edward told them.

"Is he nice?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh yeah, he's pretty nice," Edward replied "But he does have a hot temper."

"What are we'all waitin' for then," Clay said.

"Yeah, let's bring this guy here," Rei smiled.

Dojo supersized outside and everyone hopped on.

"You sure you can't come?" Xavier asked Morgan.

"Nope, too much to do. Running your own temple is no walk in the park you know," Morgan replied.

"See you then," he gave Morgan another hug and Dojo took to the skies.

"Wow! Xavier, you've given more hugs than me today," Rei said.

"Yeah," Xavier rubbed the back of his neck.

"So I guess we're flying to Japan then," Raimundo said.

"Yep, that's the place," Dojo replied.

Dojo flew across the skies in the direction of Japan.

"Just down there," Edward pointed at a temple with a red roof "That's the temple, but land quietly!"

"Why are we landing quietly?" Kimiko asked.

"I do _not_ want to have a run in with Master Trushong. We'll just grab Jude and leave," Edward explained "If it weren't for Master Trushong being so strict, he would have let both Jude and I leave for your temple. But Master Trushong being Master Trushong, he wouldn't let both of us leave the temple."

"So by what you're sayin' there part'ner," said Clay "Is that Jude has an element. Only the people with elements came to our temple."

"That's right," Edward replied "His element is nature."

Dojo touched down round the back of Edward's temple. They all dismounted and Dojo returned gecko sized.

"In here," Edward told them, opening the back door "Master Trushong would definitely be awake so no loud noises and only whispers."

Everyone nodded and they all walked through the back door. They stopped at a small bedroom 'door' (it was a blue curtain) and Edward knocked on the wall at the side.

"Typical Jude," Edward said "Always asleep."

They entered the room. Jude was lying face down on his bed, fully clothed but asleep. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jude," he said, kicking him in the back.

"I'm up I'm up I'm up I'm up!" Jude rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I haven't seen you for almost a year and you're still as cocky as ever," Edward said "I thought Master Trushong would have knocked some sense into you."

"Oh, hi Edward," Jude smiled, giving him a hug "For a moment there I thought you were Master Trushong."

"Seriously, I am not as scary as him," Edward replied.

"Have you brought people with you?" Jude asked "Or have you grown eight extra sets of arms? There's a load of rustling and fidgeting."

"How did you know I didn't have eight arms in the first place," Edward said "This is Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Xavier, Rei and Shashine."

"Hi," Jude said "So, what've you all come here for then?"

"Oh, well you're to train at Morgan's temple to develop your skills and help in the war," Shashine explained.

"So how am I meant to dodge past Master Trushong?" Jude was looking slightly off-centre at Edward.

"We'll just have to be extra specially quiet," Edward replied.

"Works for me," Jude shrugged "Just let me pack."

"I'll-"

But before Edward could say 'help' Jude was on his feet and had totally swiped his entire wardrobe into a huge black rucksack.

"All done," Jude laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes as Jude picked up his rucksack. The others thought Jude would have had some sort of snappy comment about that but he said nothing.

"I'll be as quiet as I can," Jude said, rucksack on his back "Just make sure I don't bump into any walls, I'm still a bit idiotic like that."

Edward rolled his eyes again and the warriors all spilled out of Jude's bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going!" came a rather loud voice from behind them.

Edward fell over in shock and Jude clutched his heart.

"Jeezuz! You can't do that to a blind man!" Jude yelled.

"Blind!" Kimiko snapped back "I thought that was just a cool eye colour!"

"No no, I'm as blind as a bat," Jude replied "Can't see a thing."

"Why've you packed, you're staying here," came the voice again.

A very stern looking man was looking at Jude, arms crossed and a huge scowl across his face. He had a bald head and looked very angry. His eyebrows were knotted in constant anger.

"I am leaving okay?" Jude told him "And if I have to spell it out for you I will. L-e-a-v-"

"Don't get cocky with me boy," the guy said, who everybody took to be Master Trushong "You are staying here. With Edward gone you are the only one left to train."

"Train shmain," Jude blew the subject away "I'm gonna go train somewhere else y'know? Help with a certain upcoming _war_. My time to shine thanks so if you just kindly budge out of the way then I'll be leaving thanks."

A blue dragon slithered up Jude's shoulder. He whispered something in Jude's ear and he nodded.

"Okay, after three we break for it," Jude told them "One two...THREE!"

The warriors made a break for it, the blue dragon super-sizing in the corridor.

"Get on," he said.

The warriors jumped on the dragon and it burst out of the door, taking to the skies.

"Hey!" Dojo complained "Quick getaways are my job."

"Stop sulking Dojo," Kimiko said, taking him and putting him on her shoulder.

"Jupiter here is quite handy for quick escapes," Jude said.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Jupiter asked the others.

"England," Raimundo replied "Valentine's temple."

"Ah, I've heard of that one," Jupiter said, blinking his sky blue eyes "New isn't it?"

"Yep," Xavier replied.

Suddenly Jupiter was yanked backwards by some unknown force. Before anyone could look to see what it was Jude had leapt to his feet.

"Nature!" he exclaimed, eyes turning snow white.

A vine shot out of his fingertips and went straight for where the disturbance was.

"Okay, you got me blind guy," it was Zakmes.

Jude had tied him up in a vine and he was completely helpless. Jude's eyes went to their original colour when he thought he'd got rid of the problem. But suddenly he was grabbed from behind by Andrew and was sent toppling down to his doom.

"Nature!" he yelled, eyes turning white again.

Two vines shot out of each of his hands, one entangling Andrew and the other grabbing onto Jupiter.

"This is when your downfall comes," Andrew smirked, breaking out of the vine "You can't hear us in the air."

Andrew cut Zakmes free and the two of them went for Jude. _I need to listen for their wing movements_ Jude told himself, concentrating hard.

"Fire!" Kimiko yelled, jumping down from Jupiter and pummelling a flaming fist into Zakmes' back.

Zakmes fell from the sky as fast as a bullet...as did Kimiko.

"Crap!" Andrew dived down after Zakmes.

Kimiko screamed as loud as she could, but the breath was beaten out of her body as she went freefalling towards earth at hundreds of miles per hour,

"Nature!" Jude shouted, sending a huge vine out of his free hand.

The vine wrapped around Kimiko's stomach and Jude pulled her back up.

"My hero," Kimiko smiled, a little too wide.

Jude pulled the two of them back onto Jupiter's back.

"Feel free to step in at any time you know," Jude smiled.

"Nah, you were doing good, the two of you had everything under control," Raimundo replied.

Andrew grabbed Zakmes' hand just as he was about to plummet to the ground. His back was badly burnt and he was unconscious. Andrew put Zakmes on his back.

"We'll be back," he growled angrily at the disappearing dragon.

Andrew swooped off with Zakmes on his back.

"Piece of cake," Jude cracked his knuckles.

"So how do you fight?" Kimiko asked him "Seeing as you're blind and everything."

"If you can still hear you're not blind," Jude replied "I listen for their movements, simple really."

"I see," Kimiko smiled "You were really brave out there."

"Erm...thanks?" Jude raised an eyebrow.

Kimiko went red but Jude, being blind, didn't really notice.

Jupiter landed outside of Morgan's temple minutes later.

"C'mon, I'll take you inside," Edward took Jude's arm and lead him in.

"Isn't he dreamy," Kimiko smiled, love hearts beating in her eyes.

"Heard that," Jude called over his shoulder as he and Edward walked inside.

Kimiko went redder than a beetroot. The warriors went inside.

"So, this is your room," said Edward, leading Jude into a bedroom almost double the size of the ones they had in their temple.

"Roomy," Jude laughed "I can tell this is bigger."

"Here," Edward said "Give me your backpack, I'll put your things away."

"Thanks," Jude smiled, handing Edward his rucksack."

"You're back I see," Morgan said when the warriors, including Edward and Jude, were back in the main room.

"Morgan," Xavier's eyes lit up and he gave Morgan a hug.

"Hugging is fun," Rei went all chibi.

"Seeing as you're late," Morgan said "Drop and give me two-hundred.

They all looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"No, I'm serious," Morgan said.

**Hello again! I thought I'd do this chapter A.S.A.P as it took me ages to write the other ****one ****. Sorry if it's a bit short, I didn't know what else to put in ****it :P****. See you at the next chapter, Light's Unreality.**


End file.
